As cores de Bellatrix Black
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Vermelho da dor, laranja da loucura, olhos negros, linha cinza são as cores que resumem Bellatrix Black, a rainha da insanidade, a dama da noite.


**As Cores de Bellatrix Black**

_Por Rebeca/Pikenna_

**One-shot**

**Silver Line**

Aquele inverno de dor, cuja neve imaculada fora violada pelo vermelho escarlate do sangue daqueles que lutavam incansavelmente para suportar, e no fim vencer, a dor física e a psicológica, fora demarcado pela intensa cor cinza dos céus que cobriam todo o país onde Napoleão perdera a guerra por sua burrice, incompetência e arrogância. Russia, território onde os bruxos que possuíam os mesmo ideais de Lord Voldemort se encaminharam para treinar a fim de conquistar o título tão almejado de Comensais da Morte. Bellatrix foi uma das poucas mulheres a sobreviver aos caminhos tortuosos que a conduziram direto a consolidação de seu sonho: a marca negra. Contudo, a última das linhas que ainda mantinha afastada de si sua insanidade, fora completamente cortada.

**Orange Craziness**

Sua risada ecoou por toda a cela imunda daquele casebre fétido e obsoleto, em que prisioneiros – trouxas, mestiços e alguns bruxos traidores do sangue – eram torturados até a morte ou a loucura. Bellatrix se deleitava com a agonia daquela pobre e indefesa mulher, a qual chamava de sangue ruim o tempo todo com a intenção de lembrá-la suas raízes imundas e dignas de vergonha. A loucura laranja abraçou a jovem Black como uma irmã, sorrindo diabolicamente para a mulher que se aprazia da dor que proporcionava a outrem por meio da maldição Cruciatus. Era com aquele feitiço de uma intensa cor alaranjada que sentia-se poderosa, mais do que até mesmo Lord Voldemort. Porque ela queria torturar, ela queria gargalhar diante do sofrimento alheio, ela queria machucar, ela queria causar dor. Ficou decidido ali, naquele momento lúgubre e agonizante, que a maldição predileta de Bellatrix era a Cruciatus. Ela a utilizava com maestria e ninguém conseguia vencê-la, ninguém era melhor que ela. Era a rainha da loucura laranja.

**Black Eyes**

Rodolphus Lestrange era muito mais que um simples amigo de infância, ultrapassava a barreira de paixão platônica, não alcançava o patamar do amor – sentimento que Bellatrix nunca pode experimentar porque nunca lhe fora devotado por alguém. Ela desconhecia o amor, mas conhecia o ódio e era o ódio que a movia, que a fortalecia dia após dia, que a enlouquecia cada vez mais. Bellatrix e Rodolphus formavam uma parceria de extremado poder, eles funcionavam bem juntos e era isso que importava. Após se unirem em definitivo como marido e mulher, resguardaram a fidelidade. Pertenciam um ao outro, somente. Eram parceiros fieis, companheiros inseparáveis, almas gêmeas. Mas e o amor? O amor não era compartilhado por ambos. Eles não precisavam desse sentimento. Rodolphus Lestrange, o único cara que conseguiu dominar Bellatrix Black. Portava uma sublime e augusta postura, excelente orador, austero quando necessitava ser, ele demonstrou ser merecedor de despojar a rainha da loucura. Foram os olhos negros dele que conquistaram os olhos negros dela.

**Red Pain**

A marca negra custou-lhe a pureza que resguardava para o casamento, Voldemort lhe mostrou como é o sabor ácido da dor, violando-a de maneira a manchar o claro cetim da cama de vermelho rubro. O anseio pela vingança custou-lhe a separação de seu reflexo e agora não passava de uma andante sem sombra. Andromeda Black, sua base, a deixou para se fundir com um sangue-ruim e sujar o nome pelo qual tanto prezava e se orgulhava de ter. O sonho de extirpar do mundo os nascidos trouxas se dissipou no ar entrecortado pelo feitiço certeiro no coração. Seus olhos negros se tornaram opacos. Ela podia ter conseguido o mundo. Ela podia ter sido grande ao lado daquele que jurou fidelidade: Rodolphus Lestrange. Ela podia ter perpetuado sua raça para contar com orgulho acerca do sobrenome que tanto amava. Ela podia ter assegurado sua família ao seu lado. Entretanto, ela escolheu apenas pó e cinzas, voltando a deles fazer parte. E ela se tornou apenas um nome na história, nada mais.


End file.
